Teuton: A Cardverse Minecraft Fanfiction
by Irys Stardust
Summary: Nikoljas is an exiled Teuton. So what happens when he's found in a Templar kingdom under the iron fist of a cruel regent? With the help of the prince himself, a couple of kind guards and the castle wizard, Kyrgios might just be able to accept him. Or will they? - This is my first fanfic, so reviews and advice are much appreciated. Thanks! This fic has several of my OCs in it.
1. Chapter 1

Teuton: A Minecraft Fanfiction

Chapter One - The Regent

Nikoljas' P.o.V.

The ropes were tight. The swords the guards had were sharp. I stared furiously at the throne room doors from underneath the red hood of my cloak. I heard the doors click open and I lowered my gaze to the stone-grey quartz floor.

The scarred guard on my left shoved me forward harshly, making me stumble and curse in Latvian. I quickly regained my balance and walked forward, the dim glow of redstone torches and the heat of lava making me sweat slightly and itch underneath the bonds on my wrist. "So, who do we have here?" The Welsh accent of the Kyrgios regent made me snarl inaudibly. I was pushed forward again, but I wasn't able to regain my footing and I fell forward, scuffing my palms and my clothed knees on the cold floor. I heard three sets of snickers.

I grunted, managing to push myself onto one of my feet before being shoved back down to my knees. "Well?" The drawl made me grit my teeth and I felt my eyes begin to glow amber. "Milord," I heard the guard on my right state, "this thief was caught stealing from the forge, while wearing the _cross of the Teutonic Order._ " I heard a dull growl before, "Remove his hood." I felt one of the guards stab my arm with his knife, again and again. I gritted my teeth to stop myself from crying out.

My hood was roughly pulled down and I instantly found my eyes glaring at the regent. He sat lazily on the throne, an infuriating smirk playing on his lips. "Dungeon," he hissed just as I realised the prince was next to the throne, staring at his feet.

My head snapped back to the regent and I growled, surging to my feet and snapping the ropes easily. My eyes were glowing again, except golden this time. I heard the guards swear and rush at me from behind, but you _never_ annoy a Teuton. I turned and ran at the guards, knocking one down and pressing his own sword to his neck. " _Ddarostwng iddo!_ Shane!" The regent yelled, leaning forward on the throne. The prince jumped, before whispering, " _Ie, Ewythr_."

Out the corner of my eye, I saw a flash of green and yellow and then felt something prick my neck. I growled again, but it was weaker and everything was swirling, becoming blurred and dark. I pressed harder on the sword to steady myself, before my eyes slid closed and I fell forward, feeling the guard beneath me push up his arms to catch me. I was still awake, but my body had shut down, felt numb.

" _Cymerwch ef i'r dungeons a phan fydd y cyffur yn gwisgo i ffwrdd, yn mynd ag ef at y Sgerbwd/Siambr Spider._ " I heard the regent say before two gruff answers. I distantly felt myself being lifted roughly onto one of the guards' shoulders. I tried to open my eyes, to move my fingers, to Nolāpīts visu to curse and swear and yell at the regent and the guards. I felt myself be thrown into another set of arms, these ones, though muscled and worn underneath the fabric of a tunic, held me gentler than the other guard. My body began to shut down completely and I finally gave into unconsciousness.

99999

I groaned, scrunching my eyebrows together with my eyes still closed, twitching the fingers of my left hand. "Is he awake yet?" A slightly muffled voice asked. I heard an iron door creak open and footsteps growing louder, closer.

I groaned again, my entire face scrunching as pain ripped through my body from my left arm. My head tilted towards a slightly darker shadow and my mouth opened to let out shallow, ragged breaths. " _Ie,_ he's wakin' up, but Alwyn stabbed him too hard; he's in pain." I heard quicker footsteps before my arm was carefully pulled out from underneath the covers of the bed.

I whimpered, biting my lip to stop from screaming out the pain I was in, cracking my eyes enough to see none other than the _prince_ gently dressing the wounds on my arm. " _Dydw i ddim yn meddwl y bydd yn para'n hir iawn yn y Siambr gyda angenfilod hynny. Beth oedd yn fy Ewythr meddwl?_ " The prince muttered, tying the sling behind my neck. " _Chi wedi clywed yr hyn a ddywedodd y rhaglaw. Mae ganddo i fynd yn y Siambr. Os na mae'n ei wneud, eich bod yn gwybod beth fydd eich Uncle yn ei wneud i ni._ " One of the new guards said. "So?" For some reason, the sound of the prince's Welsh-accented English was rather appealing.

I can't really remember what happened afterwards, but the next thing I _can_ remember is being pushed into a dark, dank chamber that smelt of rot and mould, and was covered in cobwebs with bones scattered over the floor. I took a hesitant step forward, only to hear rattling. I froze, starting to turn, before I was slammed front first against the concrete wall, screaming as my injured arm was crushed beneath my weight.

 **Hey, guys!**

 **I'm new to , so if you could give me advice for my fanfics, that would be much appreciated. And, yes, I am ending this chapter on a cliffhanger! I wonder who Nikoljas will meet.**


	2. Author's Note

**So, guys, I realized that I put down the wrong name for the prince; his name is actually Gawain. And yes, Nik is the only Latvian Teuton in this fic, so yeah. At the end of the fic I will do a translation glossary for any of you who don't speak Welsh and/or Latvian; I had to use Google Translate myself to understand what I wrote.**

 **But, yeah, seriously, read and review, I will need advice seen as this is my first _published_ fanfiction, I've got several paper copies in my bedroom at home.**

 **Yeah... Okay.**

 **Over and out!**

 **~ minecraft-hetalia**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two - The Skeleton

 _ **WARNING: THERE IS ATTEMPTED SPIDER RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER! IF YOU AREN'T MATURE OR ARE AGAINST STUFF LIKE THAT, LEAVE IMMEDIATELY!**_

 _I froze, starting to turn, before I was slammed front first against the concrete wall, screaming as my injured arm was crushed beneath my weight._

99999

I felt a cold, slightly fuzzy hand slide down my spine to my behind, groping it harshly. I groaned as another hand slid up my tunic, drawing spiralling patterns into my stomach and torso. " _Nē, lūdzu, nav, lūdzu, nē_." The Latvian words slipped out from my mouth like a mantra. " _L_ _ūdzu. N_ _av. N_ _ē._ " I bit my lip when I felt fngers slip under my leggings and underwear, gripping my genitals.

I heard muffled words as the hand began moving, making me pant, my cheeks heating up rapidly. " _Sgriw hyn! Dw i'n mynd i mewn! Dyw e ddim yn mynd i oroesi beth bynnag y anghenfil yn ei wneud i iddo!_ " I felt a chin rest on my shoulder as I realised that the thing doing this to me hand multiple hands, meaning that the thing was a arachnid hybrid. A tongue flicked over my ear lob, making me moan. " _N_ _ē,_ _lūdzu,_ _nē._ " I whispered, feeling myself be penetrated, feeling tears spill from my eyes as I laid my forehead on the wall. The hybrid began thrusting into me, hitting something that made me scream.

"Oi! Leave him alone! Leave him be! Birgir!" The voice made the arachnid snarl, but he unsheathed himself all the same, leaving me to collapse against the wall. I felt my body be picked up carefully and I began sobbing into the fabric waistcoat. "Ssh, ssh, you're safe. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you." I continued to sob.

"D-Don't take me back, p-p-please, I-I can't h-handle going b-b-back t-to them. Pl-please."

"Ssh. Calm down. What are you going on about?"

"The O-Order. Please, d-don't t-t-take me back t-to them, p-p-please."

"I won't, I won't, calm down. We'll get you cleaned up and changed, and I'll see if I can trick my Uncle into letting you be my personal servant. Then, he won't be able to do anything to you. I promise." I nodded, before a finger hooked under my chin, making me look up into the pale blue eyes of the prince. He smiled softly, gently kissing my forehead. "C'mon then. I'll get Aeron and Cadell to help, alright? They're my friends, they won't hurt you." I nodded again, feeling vulnerable and scared of this kingdom. The prince smiled again, standing up and slipping his arms underneath me so that I was lying against his chest.

99999

The guards, Aeron and Cadell, were really nice. They found some clean clothes and this special powder that changed my hair from a light honey-caramel-brown colour to an almost black, but I wouldn't let them bathe me, so the prince, Gawain, did instead. I trusted him. Gawain was now leading me down the keep corridors to the wizard's tower. I held onto his hand tightly, my free hand thumbing the hem of the teal tunic. Gawain stopped in front of a door on our left, knocking on it. "Glyndwr! Glyndwr, it's me! Open up!" I continued my staring contest with the chiselled quartz floor. The door opened, revealing an old man who looked sort of like Merlin.

" _Ie,_ Gawain?" He asked, leaning heavily on his staff. Gawain blew out a relieved breath, "I need your help to trick _Ewythr_ into thinking Nikoljas here is my new personal servant."


	4. Chapter 3: Part 1

Chapter Three - The Trick: Part 1

 _"Ie, Gawain?" He asked, leaning heavily on his staff. Gawain blew out a relieved breath, "I need your help to trick Ewythr into thinking Nikoljas here is my new personal servant."_

99999

Glyndwr looked both ways quickly, before ushering us inside. As he and Gawain began talking, I wandered around the tower, climbing up the stairs leading to a small library. I could feel the pulse of strong magic from the enchanting table behind the shelves, but I didn't dare look.

I ran my fingers over the chiselled patterns in the walls, before I felt a slight crevice in the carvings. Curiosity spiked me and I pressed the rift, jumping back when the wall slid open. It revealed a room with two bookshelves curling around enchantment tables and a large Nether portal that was activated. I was for some reason curious about the portal and after realising that I was already walking towards it, I raised my hand to touch the obsidian.

" _Nikoljas! No, don't touch that!_ " Someone distantly yelled just as my fingers rubbed against it. I gasped, freezing up as memories, horrid memories that I thought I had long forgotten, rushed at me from the portal, filling me with fear and confusion. Something grabbed me from behind, pulling me away from the portal.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I screamed before I felt myself be turned around. Tears once again streamed down my face as I was brought back to a day I wished never happened; the day Borna Coric was burned into ruins.

99999

It happened when I was three, almost four. I skipped happily between Mīksta and Tētis. The fair was a perfect place in Borna Coric. Roasted nuts, salted caramel, fairyfloss and other treats that Mīksta wouldn't let me get on a normal day smelled so tantalisingly close. I led Tētis to the petting zoo, pointing to a sooty bay foal with large brown eyes. The foal was staring at me. Tētis spoke to the petting zoo man and bought the foal whom I named Seddon. "Tētis! Mīksta! Wookie, wookie!" I giggled when Seddon nuzzled into my hand. Mīksta smiled and bent down gingerly with the baby inside her, kissing my temple. "Alise, sweetheart, think about the baby." Tētis said, ruffling my hair through the leather helmet.

 _"Nikoljas! Nikoljas, did you touch it? Please tell me you didn't touch it!"_

"Mihalis, I'm fine. Could you help me up?" Mīksta asked, smiling and reaching up like I do. Tētis bent down and pulled her up, rolling his eyes. That was when my childish curiosity took over. "Tētis? Why do you has that singy on your tin?" Tētis raised an eyebrow before interpreting what I had said with my lisp. "It's because I haven't shaved yet. Hey, why don't we go get some fairyfloss, hmm?" I giggled, clapping my hands, before, "Can I wide Theddon?" Both my parents smiled and nodded.

I raced Tētis to the fairyfloss cart and we were eating when the bells rang. I didn't know they were the warning bells so I began to play with my new knight set ( **basically a leather helmet and chestplate, and a stick** ). Tētis began chasing me so I thought he was playing too. That is before he yelled, "Nikoljas Juris Ozolinsh!" He was angry if he was using my full name. "Ja, Tētis?" I asked, cocking my head.

 _"Nikoljas, can you hear me?"_

"Nik, you have to stay with Tētis and Mīksta, alright? We can't be losing you; the village's in trouble." I pouted at my father's answer, my eyes watering slightly, "B-But it faiw day.." I whimpered.

In less than no time at all, Mīksta, Tētis and I were running from the flames and the raiders. Mīksta pressed my teedy bear, a small saddlebag and a note into my trembling hands. "Run," she whispered, "run until you find Bremen, where the Teutonic Order lives. Your Vectēvs will look after you there. He is the Head Teuton." I nodded, rubbing my tears away before Seddon and I galloped from the village.

" _Nik! Nikoljas! Can. You. Hear. Me?"_

99999

I felt myself being moved. I cracked my eyes open. Gawain was carrying me down the stairs from the portal room. "G-Gawain?" I asked, my voice cracking slightly. I watched him smile slightly, nuzzling my hair. "Please don't ever do that again." He whispered as he placed me on a chair.

He and Glyndwr got me to drink something which made all the memories disappear, before Gawain led me down to the dining hall. "Stay here." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Three - The New Beginning

 _He and Glyndwr got me to drink something which made all the memories disappear, before Gawain led me down to the dining hall. "Stay here." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to my forehead._

99999

I blushed as Gawain entered the dining hall and shut the door behind him.

Gawain's P.o.V.

I shut the door as I entered the dining hall and sat down at the end closest to the door. "Hello, nephew." My Uncle said through a mouth full of turkey.


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Sorry about the extra short chapter! My sister found my account and posted it. Um, but I will be discontinuing this fanfiction because I'm gonna redo it. Sorry again, guys.**

 **Special thanks to MNMPlayzMC -** **u/6756862/**

 **~ minecraft-hetalia**

 **Signing off on this user name for the last time.**

 **P.S. Redo is titled Arc Angels of Kyrgios and Borna Coric**


End file.
